


My crazy life part 10

by NordicPossession



Series: Humor [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mummy: The Animated Series, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Series: Humor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607026





	My crazy life part 10

**Me:** I really don't believe  
you people! He's your friend!  
 **Imhotep:** He's YOUR friend as well!  
 **Me:** None of you can talk to Kylo!?  
 _*later on*_  
 **Kylo:** She had that look on her face like that time when we were teens and she caught us eating that whole box of Sucrets. Remember that?  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah, my tongue was numb for a month.  
 **Kylo:** Luba thought we were gonna be drug addicts. She said, "that's how it starts!"  
 **Imhotep:** Hey, remember when she flushed the Aspirin down the toilet?  
 **Kylo:** Yeah. Those Sucrets were your idea.  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah, I know. But you were  
right there with me. Friend for friend. Everything I did, you always did.  
 **Kylo:** Yeah. Couldn't get rid of you. Remember what I used to call you?  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah. Right-behind-me-Imhotep. Well, getting kind of late. _*stands up and starts walking towards the door.*_  
 **Kylo:** Yeah. I got a day shift tomorrow. Listen. This was nice of you. You know because I was feeling a little down and then you.....  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah.......  
 **Kylo:** Listen, I'll see you.  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah. Hey, tonight was good. It was good. It was good.  
 **Kylo:** Yep.  
 **Imhotep:** I'm glad Luba thought up of it.  
 **Kylo:** What? You mean this was her idea?  
 **Imhotep:** Yeah, but it was a good one.  
 **Kylo:** Whoa, whoa. Wait. Wait. You asked me to go with you tonight because Luba told you to? Thanks a lot, Imhotep! Thanks for the charity! _*Kylo starts storming off. Imhotep runs off after him.*_  
 **Imhotep:** Oh, come on Kylo! Kylo! Come on! Kylo! Hey! Can I talk to you? Kylo, stop a second! Come on! Come on, Kylo! I'm being serious here! Look, we can go to another movie if you want. I will let nobody tell me to go with you. I WANT to go with you again because you are better than everyone else! I hate the others. You hopefully know that.  
 _*a little bit later*_   
**Me:** Everyone! Imhotep and Kylo are back! Wasn't it nice of Imhotep to come and get you and then take you somewhere?  
 **Kylo:** I know what you did. You put Imhotep up to it. Thanks a lot!   
**Me:** Well, you're just sitting around here like a lump. Jeez, you try to be sensitive to somebody.....Oh, I have a sore throat now.  
 **Kylo:** Maybe you should take a Sucrets, Luba.  
 **Me:** Oh, that's a good idea.  
 **Kylo & Imhotep:** Yeah.  
 **Kylo:** Yeah. Don't take too many of those, though, Luba, you know? _*laughs*_  
 **Me:** What? what's so funny? I have a sore throat. _*Kylo and Imhotep laughs*_  
 **Megatron:** That is a little funny. _*laughs*_  
 **Me:** Why is that funny, Megatron?  
 **Megatron:** Because you're always talking, so you got a sore throat.  
 _*all three of them laugh*_  
 **Me:** So my pain is your pleasure?  
 **Megatron:** That's not pain. I was in wars. That was pain!  
 **Kylo:** Oh, yeah. That's right. War. A lot of medicine over there, right?  
 **Megatron:** They did not! It was just the opposite! You take a mortar shell right in the head, they’d slap a band-aid on it and say, "snap out of it! Walk it off!"  
 **Me:** Hey, what’s this? Has someone been eating my sucrets?  
 **Kylo:** Yes!  
 **Imhotep:** Yes, we're hopped up on the Sucrets!  
 **Kylo:** _*pretends to be drunk as fuck*_ Look at all the pretty colors.  
 **Imhotep:** _*does the same as Kylo*_ Hey, Megatron has got hair!  
 **Me:** That’s not funny! There were lots in here! Now there’s only three!  
 **Imhotep:** _*comes over and hugs me*_ Hey, Luba sweets, look. Don't worry. I know a guy who can buy some more for you! _*points a Megatron whom is also acting drunk.*_  
 **Me:** What's so damn funny!?!?  
 **Kylo:** Nothing. Nothing funny. Nothing's funny.  
 _*they three laugh*_  
 **Me:** Go ahead. Go ahead. Keep laughing. One of these days, you'll turn around and I won't be here!!!  
 _*Kylo and Imhotep does a 360 each.*_  
 **Imhotep:** Not today!!  
 **Kylo:** Aw!!  
 _*wild laughter ensues from all three. I storm out of the house. Sometime later.*_   
**Imhotep:** Oh my god. Kylo wants to go Fishing with me!  
 **Me:** What? What's wrong with fishing?  
 **Imhotep:** I'm fishing with Kylo! Look, I like doing things with him, but fishing is too quiet. I like loud things. He's gonna want to talk.  
 **Me:** So why can't you talk to him? You know, talk about cars or breasts or whatever crap guys talk about.  
 **Imhotep:** I wish! Since we've been hanging out it seems like he wants to talk about feelings.  
 **Me:** Ah, Emo stuff! But oh no! That could lead to caring and even......Closeness! _*I fake being horrified. I storm off again. Later.*_   
**Imhotep:** Hey Kylo, you know what I did to Luba today? I got into the Sucrets drawer. I put a little letter to her in it. Can't wait to see her face!  
 _*from the other room. I get another sore throat so I go get the box, open it, and see what is in the Sucrets box.*_  
 **Me:** GODDAMN YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!


End file.
